PowerPuff Girls: Oscuridad
by Fhee Vanny
Summary: La oscuridad avanza y crece. Ávida de poder que no duda en pisotear a los indefensos para lograr su cometido. El laberinto ya esta listo, solo faltan los jugadores. Aquellas a quienes siempre a querido destrozar, son las únicas que pueden derribar su muralla. La traición esta a la vuelta de la esquina. El éxtasis invade su cuerpo. La paciencia es su virtud. Nada lo puede detener.


**Prologo**

1 Año atrás

El viento soplaba con tristeza, compartiendo la emoción con los ciudadanos de Saltadilla y acompañando en su dolor a las tres chicas que se dejaron caer en el frío suelo. La menor, una rubia de bellos ojos azules –algo rojizos por las anteriores lagrimas-, se inclinó y dejo caer la cabeza en la montañita de tierra, continuando con sus sollozos. La chica de maravillosos ojos color esmeralda y cabello más oscuro que el azabache tomó entre sus manos algo de la húmeda tierra y la presionó con rabia mientras por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas. La mayor, una chica de hermosos cabellos naranjas y exóticos ojos color rosa, miraba a sus hermanas con los labios apretados, conteniendo las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos.

Ella era la mayor. Tenía que mantenerse un tanto tranquila por sus hermanas.

Todos los presentes mantenían la cabeza gacha. ¿Qué podían decirles a sus heroínas para que se tranquilizasen? Nada. Lo único que podían hacer era dejar que se desahogasen y que poco a poco volvieran a recuperar su brillo tan especial. Eso harían.

Observó a las tres chicas con tristeza y suspiró por lo bajo. La hermosa mujer pelirroja a su lado no apartaba su vista de las tres heroínas. Pobres chicas. No se merecían esto. Por sobre su hombro miró como los ciudadanos de su ciudad se iban alejando de la recién cavada tumba, con las cabezas hacia abajo. Él alzo el brazo, posando su mano en el hombro de la mayor de las hermanas.

Chicas –habló el Alcalde, logrando que tres pares de ojos se volvieran hacia él-, cualquier cosa que necesiten, háganmelo saber.

Gracias, Alcalde –respondieron con la mirada apagada.

La mujer pelirroja de bellas curvas se inclinó a la altura de las chicas, mostrándoles una triste sonrisa.

Ustedes son fuertes, chicas. Han logrado vencer a todos y cada uno de los villanos que durante todos estos años han atacado Saltadilla. Al igual que el Profesor, nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes. No dejen que esto las derrote. Esto es solo una pequeña prueba que la vida nos pone para demostrar nuestra fortaleza y valentía. Tienen ambas cosas, chicas. Sé que podrán con esto y, si en algún momento vuelven a caer, nosotros estaremos ahí con ustedes para ayudarlas a levantarse. –Dirigió su atención a la lápida, donde se leía perfectamente "Profesor Utonio" con grandes letras doradas, cortesía del Alcalde-. Él querría eso. Él querría que siguieran con sus vidas y que con sus hermosas sonrisas iluminasen de nuevo Saltadilla.

Después de escuchar a la Señorita Bellum, las tres chicas habían bajado la cabeza mientras lentamente las lágrimas en sus ojos desaparecían. Observaron la figura de la mujer y la del pequeño hombre alejándose entre los tétricos árboles del cementerio.

Estaban solas. Tanto en el cementerio como en sus vidas.

¿Por qué nos dejó, Profesor? –murmuró con una triste sonrisa la rubia.

La chica de cabellos naranjas se puso de pie.

¿Bombón? –la oji-verde miró a su hermana con el ceño un poco fruncido.

La mayor les mostró una dulce sonrisa. La señorita Bellum tenía mucha razón: Él querría que continuasen con sus vidas.

Vámonos de aquí, Bellota –le dijo a la azabache, quien apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos rosas se detuvieron en su pequeña hermana quien jugaba con la pequeña montaña de tierra-. Burbuja.

Lo sé. -Se puso de pie y les sonrió a sus hermanas mayores-. Vámonos.

 **Capítulo 1**

Actualidad

" _Esto es demasiado fácil."_

Pateó el balón con menos de la mitad de su fuerza, logrando anotar otro punto a favor de su equipo. Un montón de chicas la rodearon mientras giraban sobre un circulo imaginario y saltaban de puntillas, muy felices de que su capitana agregara un punto más a los cinco puntos que tenían con anterioridad.

¡Eso, Bellota! –gritó extasiada Burbuja desde las gradas, haciendo bailar las dos coletas que adornaban su cabeza.

¡Muy bien! –coreó Bombón con una sonrisa.

Levantó el pulgar en dirección a sus hermanas y les guiño un ojo. Era obvio que su equipo ganaría porque… ¡Por Dios! ¡Ella es una _PowerPuff Girl_! Y, además, su equipo tenía más puntos. Este partido ya estaba ganado.

El entrenador hizo sonar el silbato y las chicas se dispersaron por la cancha hacia sus respectivos lugares.

¡Tres minutos! –informó el hombre de gorra blanca.

Bellota le sonrió con suficiencia a la capitana del equipo contrario que estaba frente a ella y que gustosa le devolvió la sonrisa, sin mostrar lo intimidada que se sentía por la oji-verde. De nuevo, el pitido dio comienzo a las temibles batallas por el balón.

¡Vamos! –la oji-rosa alzo uno de sus brazos por encima de la cabeza.

¡Eres genial, Bellota! –Burbuja saltó de su asiento. Se sentía en las nubes con eso de apoyar a su hermana.

La azabache, una vez más, logro arrebatarle el balón de entre los pies a una chica del equipo contrario y lo lanzó hacia una de su equipo. Corrió a una velocidad permitida –pero rápida- hacia la portería contraria, preparada para recibir el balón si es que su compañera no lo lograba.

¡Treinta segundos!

¡Tú puedes, Beth! –apoyo Bellota a la chica de cabello cobrizo.

Le sonrió a su capitana e impulsó la pierna para arrojar el balón. La chica de la portería maldijo mentalmente. Siempre lo más difícil le tocaba a la portera. Saltó y dejó caer su peso al lado izquierdo, rozando con sus dedos el balón.

¡Si! –exclamaron los que apoyaban al equipo de Bellota cuando el balón anotó otro punto.

Con un pitido más, el entrenador dio por concluido el partido. 7 a 2.

Las chicas cargaron a una sonriente Beth que chocó las manos con su capitana.

¡Muy bien! –exclamó Bellota.

¡Así se hace, Beth! –gritaron la pelinaranja y la oji-azul aplaudiendo y dando pequeños saltos.

Como era costumbre al terminar un partido, Bellota le dio un apretón de mano a la capitana del equipo contrario e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras claramente forzadas: "Tú equipo es muy bueno" "También el tuyo" "Entrenaremos más y tal vez la próxima vez las derrotaremos" "Mi equipo y yo las esperaremos con ansias…" Sí, claro.

La azabache caminó hasta la entrada de las duchas mientras chocaba las manos con sus compañeras de equipo.

¡Estupendo! ¡Me encanto! –gritaba Burbuja-. ¡Fue realmente emocionante!

Ya lo creo –siguió Bombón-. Bellota es realmente buena en el futbol.

¡Es magnifica!

La oji-rosa rio por lo bajo mientras comenzaban a bajar de las gradas. Burbuja seguía con la emoción al cien por cien. De verdad que se había divertido observando a esas chicas correr tras un balón y arrebatárselo una y otra vez. A lo lejos, vislumbro a Derek, quien estaba con un grupo de chicos en una de las orillas de la cancha. Le saludó alzando el brazo por encima de la cabeza con una sonrisa y él le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de mano.

Miró a su hermana mayor. " _Mmm…"_

Bombón –llamó la rubia, recibiendo toda la atención de la chica que caminaba a su lado-, ¿Derek te pidió ayuda con química?

Si –respondió-. Nos veremos en la biblioteca a eso de las tres.

Ah. –Burbuja rio.

Bombón la miró con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué?

Nada.

Caminó a grandes zanjadas. ¿De verdad su inteligente hermana mayor no se daba cuenta que Derek, literalmente, babeaba por ella? Burbuja recordaba perfectamente cuando logró que su mejor amigo le dijese quien le gustaba.

 _Llevaba días con la misma pregunta ya que, desde la primera vez que su nuevo amigo Derek había ido a su casa, este se comportaba de una manera bastante extraña. Cada vez que lo invitaba de nuevo a estudiar, él negaba con la cabeza y salía corriendo a otro lugar o se inventaba cualquier excusa barata._

 _Hoy, estaba completamente segura, lograría sacar la verdad detrás de esto._

 _Hola, Derek –saludó con una dulce e inocente sonrisa, tomando asiento en la silla al lado del chico._

 _Hola, Burbuja –sonrió el chico de ojos grises mientras llevaba a su boca una manzana._

 _¿Sabes algo? Me gustaría que me ayudases con la tarea de historia. Estoy muy perdida con esa materia. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a las cuatro?_

 _El chico se atraganto con la manzana y se apresuró a destapar una botella de agua, bebiéndose la mitad de un solo trago._

 _No puedo –respondió después de secarse la boca con el dorso de la mano-. Tengo que cuidar a mi hermana._

 _¿No me dijiste ayer que tu hermana hoy se quedaba con tu abuela? –inclinó la cabeza._

 _No._

 _¡Anda, Derek! Necesito tu ayuda –suplicó._

 _Tú hermana Bombón es muy inteligente –se apresuró a decir-, ella te podría ayudar._

 _Burbuja se cruzó de brazos._

 _Como profesora, mi hermana no me tiene paciencia._

 _O podrías decirle a Bellota. –Burbuja y él se miraron y rieron al mismo tiempo-. Vale, no. Eso no. Olvídalo._

 _No seas así, Derek. Ayúdame._

 _Burbuja… Yo… No puedo._

 _La chica bajo la cabeza, apretando los labios para contener una risita que amenazaba con salir. Ya se estaba imaginando que pasaba aquí._

 _Si es por mi hermana Bombón, no te preocupes. Ella irá a la casa de Robín a ayudarla con su tarea de matemáticas._

 _Derek la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _No es por e-ella. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _Alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _Te gusta Bombón –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación._

Rio para sus adentros. Después de eso Derek había intentado evadir el tema, pero eso no importaba, ella seguía insistiendo e insistiendo hasta que, por fin, Derek la había arrastrado a un salón vacío y le había hecho jurar que no le diría a nadie.

¡Eh, Burbuja! –Bombón corrió hasta alcanzar a su hermana rubia que la había dejado atrás.

Pasó la toalla por su cuerpo mojado mientras los gritos eufóricos de las chicas de su equipo resonaban por la habitación de las duchas.

¡Vamos, Bellota! –gritó Beth-. ¿Qué te falta?

Vestirme –respondió-. Ustedes váyanse. Yo me encargo de cerrar la puerta ya que termine.

De acuerdo.

¡Adiós! –gritaron muchas de las chicas al salir por la puerta.

Una vez que se quedó completamente sola, se acercó a su casillero y rebuscó su ropa. Las gotas de agua de las tuberías con goteras que caían al piso color gris lograron que un pequeño escalofrío subiese por su columna. " _Son solo goteras. Son solo goteras."_

Se vistió a toda velocidad. Aunque sabía perfectamente que sus hermanas no la estaban esperando ya que, de haber sido así, le estarían gritando que se apurase. Pero, extrañamente, se sentía observada.

Cerró su casillero con demasiada fuerza que el golpe resonó por la vacía habitación. Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando paró en seco.

¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó al vacío. Juraría que había visto una sombra junto a la puerta de entrada -. ¿Quién anda ahí?

Apretó los dientes. Si alguna chica del equipo contrario se había colado a los vestidores para jugarle una bromita, estaba completamente loca. O si algún pervertido estaba metido en los vestidores de chicas, ese ya era hombre muerto.

Caminó a paso decidido hasta la puerta de entrada. Suspiró al no ver de nuevo la sombra. " _Solo era mi imaginación."_ Las luces a su espalda se apagaron cuando presionó el interruptor en la pared y, justo en ese instante, una de las pequeñas ventanas que se encontraban por encima de los casilleros se cerró con fuerza.

Impulsándose con las piernas, alzó el vuelo hasta la ventana y la volvió a abrir. Gracias a que la ventana era lo suficientemente grande para que ella pasara por ahí, salió a la velocidad de la luz sin problema alguno y se detuvo a dos metros del pequeño edificio de las duchas. Con sus ojos esmeralda entrecerrados, recorrió el hermoso jardincito de la preparatoria, alerta a cualquier movimiento.

Nada. No había absolutamente nada.

¿Estudiar? –La chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño rio.

Bombón puso los ojos en blanco.

Claro que sí, Robín.

Ajá. Como tú digas. –Bombón la miro con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que la castaña suspiro-. Era broma, ¿sí? Pero… ¿Qué no ves películas, Bombón? Cuando un chico le pide ayuda a una chica para "estudiar" –dibujo unas comillas con sus dedos al aire- solo lo hace para pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

A Derek le gusta Burbuja –dijo la oji-rosados.

Robín aceleró el paso hasta quedar a la altura de la pelinaranja, que avanzaba a grandes zancadas por la acera, en un intento fallido por evitar el tema que tanto emocionaba a Robín: Amor.

Terminado el partido de su amiga Bellota, la castaña se había encontrado con las dos hermanas restantes. Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos parloteando sobre una cosa y otra. Desde lo maravilloso que era el equipo de futbol de su preparatoria, hasta unos jugosos chismes por parte de la castaña sobre la irritante Princesa Muchaplata.

Poco después de eso, Burbuja se despidió rápidamente de las chicas y corrió detrás de Derek, dejando extrañada a Robín. Claro que Bombón ya no se sorprendía por esa actitud de parte de su hermana, pues desde que el chico de cabello cobrizo había llegado a la preparatoria –exactamente tres meses atrás- ellos dos se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Aunque Bombón no hablaba seguido con el chico, pensaba que era una buena persona y, pese a que cada vez que lo veía este se ponía nervioso y Burbuja sonreía de manera inocente, que ellos dos tenían algo.

¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa mientras cruzaban la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca de Saltadilla.

Vamos. Anda. Solo…-tiró del brazo del chico, que se quedaba de piedra y se ponía rígido cada dos por tres- Ve… –Burbuja arrastraba al pobre de Derek por la acera bajo las miradas curiosas de los que caminaban cerca-. Tú puedes –le animó con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo deje que pasara esto? –murmuró el chico para sí mismo, siendo escuchado por el poderoso oído de la rubia-. No cruzo palabra con ella y de un día para otro le estoy pidiendo ayuda con química. –Miró con reproche a la oji-azul-. ¿Cómo me deje convencer por ti?

¡Porque es una idea genial! –chilló Burbuja.

Sin ofender, pero… ¿Tú qué sabes de esto, Burbuja? –dijo, frunciendo levemente el ceño-. Nunca has salido con ningún chico y, que yo sepa, no estas interesada por ninguno.

La rubia soltó el brazo de Derek y bajo la mirada. Admiro en silencio sus hermosas bailarinas blancas, su falda azul oscuro y su blusa azul cielo de manga larga; concentrándose en otra cosa que no fuera ese nudo que se instaló de repente en su estómago.

¿De verdad no le gustaba ningún chico? Pues no. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. O, bueno, al menos no le gustaba ninguno en este momento, pero…

Creo que tienes razón –susurró-. Aunque… -sonrió-. Solo ha habido un chico que de verdad me ha interesado.

¿Enserio?

Se irguió rápidamente y soltó una risita nerviosa mientras arrastraba de nuevo a Derek.

Pero eso fue hace mucho. No tiene importancia ahora.

Burbuja…

No te preocupes, Derek. De verdad. Eso fue hace mucho y, en realidad, no creo que hubiese sido posible. –Miró al chico sobre su hombro y le mostró su habitual sonrisa-. Fue cuando era apenas una niña.

Soltó un suspiro y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza sin detener su andar. Las puntas de su cabello seguían un poco mojadas, humedeciendo así el inicio de la espalda de su sudadera verde y llegando hasta la blusa de tirantes oscura sobre su torso.

¿Qué podría hacer el día de hoy? Había estado recorriendo las calles de Saltadilla después de haber cerrado la puerta del edificio de las duchas –aún con el presentimiento de que alguien la miraba- y ya se estaba aburriendo. Lo más probables es que, siendo sábado, la casa estaría deshabitada… Bueno, si es que ella encontraba algo que hacer.

Bombón le había dicho que estudiaría con el amigo de Burbuja en la biblioteca y, de paso, la había invitado a ella también. Pero, claro, Bellota ya sabía la poca paciencia que tenía su hermana como profesora. Al menos con Burbuja y ella. Así que rechazo la invitación.

Por otro lado, estaba Burbuja. ¿Ella que haría hoy? No tenía la más mínima idea.

" _Tal vez…"_

Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió de lado. ¿Por qué no? De repente, alzó el vuelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Era una genio!

Voló por los aires, dejando su habitual estela de color verde, hasta llegar al extremo de la ciudad. Los frondosos árboles verdes llenaban cada metro del maravilloso bosque y, a decir verdad, el clima era perfecto. Las nubes cubrían el sol y el aire era fresco. Si, demasiado perfecto.

Descendió en una zona específica del bosque mientras los recuerdos volvían a su cabeza. Sonrió.

 _¿Qué hacemos aquí, Profesor?_

 _Las tres pequeñas miraban asombradas el hermoso paisaje que se extendía frente a ellas. Un majestuoso volcán se dejaba ver a lo lejos, por detrás del hermoso valle con el césped más verde que nunca habían visto._

 _El hombre de cabello oscuro bajó la cabeza y le sonrió a la portadora del moño, comenzando a contestar a su pregunta:_

 _Sé que no lo necesitan, chicas, pero no está demás prevenir. ¿No lo creen? –Las tres jovencitas de doce años intercambiaron miradas._

 _¿A qué se refiere? –pregunto la rubia._

 _Me gustaría que entrenaran, chicas._

 _Bellota bufó._

 _No es necesario. Somos muy poderosas y pateamos fácilmente los traseros de esos…_

 _Bellota –advirtió el profesor para después suspirar-. No podemos saber con certeza si en algún momento aparecerá otro enemigo más poderoso que ustedes._

 _La oji-azul se sobresaltó._

 _Pero…_

 _¿No les gustaría estar preparadas para eso?_

 _Cerraron la boca de repente y meditaron las palabras del Profesor en silencio. Sí que querían estar preparadas para cualquier cosa. Las tres chicas fruncieron el ceño, decididas._

 _¡Si!_

 _El hombre sonrió. Esas eran sus hijas._

Aun sonriendo, suspiro. Desde ese día ella y sus hermanas asistían cuatro veces a la semana a sus sesiones de entrenamiento en compañía de su padre, que no duraban mucho más de tres horas. Era divertido entrenar con sus hermanas.

Pero ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Para ser precisos, desde la muerte de su padre.

Se sentó en el césped y estiro las piernas, comenzando a calentar. Sintió el contacto del humedecido césped contra sus piernas desnudas, gracias a los shorts que había optado por ponerse después del partido. Aunque entrenara sola sería divertido, pero, lo mejor, era que fortalecería su cuerpo y no estaría en su casa muriendo de aburrimiento.

Observó cómo su hermana Burbuja y Robín desaparecían por el pasillo cuchicheando entre ellas. La última sujetaba contra su pecho el libro de sabrá Dios que cosa –porque no le había dicho de que era- que había venido a buscar a la biblioteca. Gracias a su poderoso oído, logro escuchar unas cuantas cosillas que la hicieron fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué Derek estaba nervioso? ¿Por pasar la tarde con ella? Y ¿De qué se reían?

Listo. Página ochenta y seis, ¿cierto?

Ah, sí. –La oji-rosa sacudió la cabeza-. Perdona.

Aún con la cabeza gacha, miro a la chica que hojeaba el libro en busca de la página indicada. Cómo le gustaba mirarla.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Derek?

Bajaron los escasos escalones con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

¿Cómo sabías que…?

Es obvio, Burbuja. –Robín se detuvo en el jardincillo a las afueras de la biblioteca de saltadilla-. Y no sé por qué Bombón aún no se da cuenta de lo que Derek siente por ella.

Burbuja suspiró.

Ni yo misma lo sé. Pero, ¿no crees que harían muy bonita pareja?

¡Claro! –chilló Robín-. ¡Se verían monísimos juntos!

Ambas rieron y continuaron su caminar.

Y… -comenzó Burbuja-. ¿Tienes a "alguien especial", Robín?

¿Yo? –la chica se sonrojó, desviando la mirada-. No. A nadie.

Notando el color carmesí en las mejillas de la chica de cabello castaña, la oji-azul la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Entendiste?

Ah. Ya veo. –El chico sonrió-. Entonces los hidróxidos se forman mezclando un óxido básico con el H2O, es decir, el agua. ¿Cierto? –La pelinaranja asintió-. Mientras que los óxidos básicos se forman con la suma del oxígeno y de un elemento metálico. –Bombón le devolvió la sonrisa-. Oh… ¡Gracias, Bombón! Tantas formulas me daban jaqueca y ahora… ¡Todo resulta lógico!

No hay de qué –respondió.

Derek suspiró. Por fin habían terminado. Por suerte, él había ignorado sus nervios y se había mantenido bajo control, aunque su corazón martillara su pecho como un taladro. Uf.

La chica comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el bolso color frambuesa que estaba en la silla junto a ella. Habían terminado por hoy. Tiró de las mangas de su blusa color rosa, cubriendo sus muñecas, y tomó su bolso mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al chico de ojos grises.

De verdad. Gracias –Derek se puso de pie.

No te preocupes –insistió la chica-. Nos vemos, Derek.

No quería que se fuera, pero no tenía otra opción.

Adiós, Bombón –respondió con una sonrisa.


End file.
